Untitled Kirby Fanfic (No proper title yet)
by Hedgefox
Summary: After the defeat of Nightmare and his army, Kirby and co somehow seemed to miss the action, was the battle against Nightmare, the only thing exciting for them? But little do they know... Their wish is about to be granted... (Takes place after the anime and before Kirby's Dreamland 2.)


**Author's Note: Welp, I may as well post what's of this so far, to give you guys the idea of what I was talking about, as well as to get some feedback/criticism. Now before you get the wrong idea... I'm not gonna copy Leer Justice's fanfic, don't worry. I'll try to make this as original as possible. So, no flaming please. Anyway, before I shut up... I'm looking for suggestions on what the name of the fanfic could be. Ok, with that said... Enjoy the story. :)**

It was a peaceful day on Planet Popstar, ever since Nightmare and his army of monsters were defeated at the hands of Kirby, things were very quiet for the pink puffball.  
Kirby was snoozing by the tree near his house, on soft grassy land. With nothing to worry about anymore, all the Star Warrior could do is rest, eat and play.  
The spring breeze swirled through the air and passed the young child's puffy face, close enough for him to feel it come by though.

However, Kirby's nap suddenly was interputted as he heard a bush rustling, starling the puffball from his slumber.

"Poyo...?" Kirby spoke, rubbing his blue eyes a bit, before standing on his feet and looking around for the source of the sound. The bush rustled again, Kirby turned to his house and walked sliently to the side of his house and peeked around a corner to see that the bush was actually rustling, because someone was in it!  
They seemed to be moving alot, were they looking for something? Kirby slowly moved up to the bush and lifting his hand up, about to touch the person in the bush, when suddenly...

"Please don't eat me!" The person shouted, shaking all over. It jumped out of the bush, where Kirby could now see it in person, it was blob with two eyes that resembled googly eyes and it's body was a navy-blue color. Kirby walked up to the blob and made gestures saying that he didn't have any intentions to eat the creature.

"Really?" The thing said, as it's facial expression brightened up, Kirby simply nodded with a small smile, but before either of them said anything... Kirby heard a small growl coming from somewhere.

"Oops... That was my stomach... Sorry...!" The creature spoke up, looking all sorry for the sound which he couldn't control as he hadn't eaten in days. Without hesitation, Kirby quickly rushed inside house, only to dash back out with a watermelon in his hands and putted it out in front of the creature.

"Poyo!" Kirby said, patting the watermelon, signaling that he is allowing his newfound friend to eat it.

"Oh, gee... I don't know what to say... Thank you, I guess." The creature before suddenly a snake like tongue flicked out of his mouth and dragged the fruit into his mouth, as he ate it with no problem. Kirby seemed happy for the creature.

"Oh...! I never got to introduce myself, I'm Gooey!" The strange creature said smiling, goofy.

"Gooey! Gooey!" The puffball repeated, jumping into the air happily. Kirby then, walked over the other side of the hill, before signaling Gooey to follow him.

"You... want me to follow you?" Gooey questioned, before Kirby nodded. Gooey smiled his goofy grin again.

"Ok, then!" He squealed happily, before dashing over to Kirby's side. The two set off down the hill, towards Cappy Town.

* * *

Tiff was sitting on a bench, waiting for her brother as she had her head resting on her hand. She was deep in thought about where that troublemaker could be next, maybe he could be playing with Kirby? No, the last time she saw the pink puffball was, when he was sleeping. She couldn't disturb him as she might make him lose precious sleep. But, then again... Kirby had been sleeping most of the time. Yes, the puffball still liked to come play and eat a lot. But, most of the time, he had sleep! Was he starting to get bored? Or perhaps he craved adventure ever since Nightmare was defeated...  
"Tiff?" A familar voice said to her, but she was still deep in thought.

"TIFF!" Another voice that was familar that had shouted at her, snapping her out of her thoughts this time. She looked around before seeing two floating orb-like creatures, each with stubby tails at the back. They were Lololo and Lalala. Lololo was the boy orb, colored in blue. Lalala had a yellow bow and was coloured pink.

"Wha- Oh, Sorry about that!" Tiff said, eyes closed with a nervous smile.

"It's ok! We knew you were thinking!" The one of the pair said as both of them smiled, you couldn't really tell if they were, due to the lack of mouths, but you would by looking at their eyes and body expression.

"Where's Tuff?" Tiff said, looking around curiously. Soon after she said that she had heard laughter coming closer and closer from the street and before she knew it...  
Tuff came speeding along in his racing car, laughing happily as he sped though the streets of the town. He passed Tiff so fast, he left her, Lololo and Lalala spinning around in circles like a tornado.  
The blond girl shook her head and waited until Tuff came back in his racing car and got off. "Wasn't that cool, sis?" The boy said standing on the tips on his feet, waiting for his sister's answer.  
"Tuff..." Tiff said, closing her eyes while trying to contain her anger. "Wha-?" Tuff said, not on the tips on his feet anymore and standing normally.

Suddenly, Tiff grabbed Tuff and shook him like mad. "IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN, I WIL-" But before she could finish her sentence, she heard a familar "Poyo!" coming down from the street.  
The blonde let go of her brother and looked down the street to see Kirby happily running down the street, he also seemed to have brought a friend with him as well.


End file.
